4 weeks
by stubydub
Summary: a marine gets left behind after the battle but only has 4 weeks to live please Review :D new chapter every 2 week's ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Jake was standing at the base of their new home tree; looking out across the horizon, when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He instantly recognized that it was his mate Neytiri, and said to her, "We're gonna have a nice view." He smiled sadly, he was still tired after the battle and many of his wounds were still being healed. "Yes," she said also, with a sad smile, "Come; we have a lot of work to do." She pulled him along to the main arm of new home tree. He was tired; he had made numerous trips to the area looking for a suitable new home. But this was his duty. He didn't really want it, the only reason he was tamed Toruk was to defeat the sky people! Not to become the Na'vi leader.  
He was no Eytukan, but he would have to deal with it. For now he would wait until tomorrow to go hunting

SCENE BREAK

It was night time and Jake and Neytiri were lying side by side on the ground. They were both awake, "The ground is hard," he said to his mate.  
She replied, "Yes, but it take a long time to make hammocks, so get used to it." she said this with a wide, mocking smile. He smiled back, happy. Suddenly he heard screams, then got up gracefully, followed by Neytiri, and went to the location of the screams. He stood there standing across from a single marine. The marine was tattered, dirty, scratched and smelled of earth and forest. He looked really tired, and onlookers (gathering in the shadows) could tell he was not there to harm anyone. "Why are you here?" Jake enquired, beginning to sound like a leader again. The marine responded in a gravelly voice that wheezed and choked like a piece of machinery, "It's *cough cough* a long story, go *wheeze* to *wheeze hack* old..home tree.." and he fainted.

END PROLOUGE 


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing outside the R.D.A building in New York City. It was raining and I was cold. I looked up to see all the signs and neon lights I had always thought were so beautiful. "Brendin?" I jumped, looked down and there stood a short secretary-looking woman standing at the doorway. "Yes, that's me," I said and smiled. She didn't return my smile, but turned her back and said, "Lets go," "Ok" I said. Still smiling I walked through a long hallway filled with pieces of art. It was warm in here, and I could feel myself steaming. We reached the end of the hallway, and the secretary opened the elevator door and I followed. Trying to make conversation, I said, "How high up are we going?" All she said was, "To the top." When I first stepped out of the elevator, I felt disoriented; then amazed. The entire room was made of glass and there was the most amazing view ever. "It does that to people." I looked down there was a man in a fancy black suit standing behind a glass table. "Hi," I said, "I'm Brendin." "I'm Warren." He had a strange look about him. On the outside he looked nice, but when he spoke it made me shiver. Then he spoke again, "I'm the lead recruiter for the R.D.A." "So, where do I sign up?" I said joking. He looked at me and smiled, "Right here, actually." He slid a paper over the table. "Nothing's here for me anymore anyway, so why not?" I picked up the pen, signed the paper and was escorted back outside into the freezing rain by the secretary-looking woman. She gave me a finally cold stare and shut the door.

**SCENE BREAK**

I drove past the Welcome to Huston sign. Earlier that night, I had received a phone call that told me to be at the international space station by noon that day. So I got up and started to drive. When I finally arrived they scanned my retina and allowed me through the gate. That's when I started to get nervous. I was led by a series of flashing arrows to a parking lot and then a locker room. Where I was to get changed and disinfected. Then two big thugs escorted me up a large ramp and instructed me on how to get into my Cryo-chamber. I saw a man in a wheel-chair struggling to get into his Cryo-chamber, so I went over and helped him up, before getting into mine directly below him.

**SCENE BREAK**

Slowly I started to open my eyes and look around, "Must be nearly there," I mumbled to myself. Then I heard the decompression sound and my Cryo-chamber started to open. I soon heard one of the medics talking to the man who was in a wheelchair directly above me, "Are we there yet?" To which the medic replied, "Yea we're there sunshine, we're there," I was then released and floated to my locker. Soon we were in the shuttle headed directly for our destination - Hells Gate. Soon we had landed and were being told to put on our masks. I did, then a few minutes later the door opened. Everyone leaned to get our first look at this new world. We began running in the direction of the base while some other marines taunted us. Turns out medics were highly underrated on Pandora, except by the scientists who appreciated our work; which was rather boring (just guarding bulldozers). But because they accepted me I started spending more time with the scientists. They showed me pictures and on rare occasions videos of the Na'vi and Pandora. I started to fall in love with this new world full of wonders.

**SCENE BREAK**

It was three months into my tour on Pandora. I hadn't done much the whole time I was here. Then I got a call one morning telling me to report to landing pad 9. Soon we were headed towards home tree in a Samson helicopter. I soon saw it, but right before we went to close we started to descend. I saw a horrific scene. There were bodies everywhere, the bulldozers were on fire, and the amp suits were not distinguishable anymore. We landed and I was told to put a video camera on my head. I complied and followed a man. As we walked through the carnage he explained to whoever was on the other end of his radio what had happened, and they didn't sound happy. People were preparing for the war we all knew that was going to happen. I was being considered a solider, but I could barely use a gun. I was a medic! It was ridiculous, but they would've locked me up had I not followed orders. We were dropped off by the shuttle and started to make our way to the tree of souls. Suddenly we stopped. I was "covering" our rear, and then I heard it. At first it was faint then louder, and the A.M.P suits turned and open fired.


End file.
